cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New USSR
|slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Lesosibirsk is the capital of New USSR (Russian: Новый СССР) . Located 2.734 miles from Moscow deep inside Russia. New USSR is a nation with great tradition towards Communism. The state of New USSR sees themselves as one the successor to the Soviet Union. History Lesosibirsk siege Lesosibirsk is the capital of New USSR (Russian: Новый СССР) . Located 2.734 miles from Moscow deep inside Russia, it claimed its existence 5/9/2013, when General Lenin Vladimir and the Communist Parties committee took over the city of Lesosibirsk. Shortly after DOE, President Vladimir Vladimirovitj Putin declared a state of civil war in Lesosibirsk and a fight between Communist Party of Russia (CPR) and Russian Spetsnaz forces. The siege of Lesosibirsk began when CPR forces took over the town hall and claimed the city for CPR territory. The Spetsnaz unit that was dispatched suffered heavy losses, when they arrive due to a bomb made by CPR town residence. Shortly after the bomb exploded the Spetsnaz unit surrendered and defected to the CPR. The CPR won the fight and claimed the city of Lesosibirsk of CPR territory. Shortly after the New USSR was established and the rebuilding for a socialist Russia began. Shortly after the siege on Lesosibirsk, the CPR formed a new committee (New Socialist Party) which was led by General Vladimir Lenin. The NSP quickly held an election in the state of Lesosibirsk in which Vladimir Lenin became President of the state. The sourrounding areas of mostly forest and farms quickly joined the NSP and the state of Lesosibirsk to prevent any attacks. Early History New USSR quickly after foundation joined up with fellow communist nations in the Union of Communist Republics. the State of Lesosibirsk quickly evolved to the surrounding areas and grown, to become a great nation. after reaching 1000 the president elected decided to change the nations name to New USSR after a voting amongst the people of the State of Lesosibirsk. after the name-change, the city of Lesosibirsk became the capital, and a re-construction of the entire city was approved. Change In Leadership Lenin Vladimir, the Great ruler and creator of the glorious “New USSR”, was put to rest at August the 1. 2013 Lenin Vladimir created the nation at May the 9. 2013 He became ill at June the 20. 2013 and the leadership was taken over by his daughter Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir. She is known to be the person in New USSR`s history as the great reformer. She made it legal for gays and lesbian to be married in the churches around the nation. Comrade Aleksiya said in an interview with “The commie”, one of the biggest newspaper in New USSR, that she will have a few more reforms ready at the end of this year. Politics The New USSR is a semi-Totalitarian Communist Revolutionary Republic. New USSR will not engage in affairs involving capitalists, fascists or liberalists as a part or counterpart. New USSR i a single party state. Communist Party The Communist Party is the only legal party in the New USSR. The CPN currently have a total member count of 65,000. Government At June the 20. when Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir took the role as premier, after her father, Lenin Vladimir, she mad a whole new Government, in which she found it most suiting for a Communistic nation at a turning point of its history. The Government is where the ministries resides and are ruled by the State Duma. in New USSR there are 5 ministries. Chain of Command #Premier: Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir # State Duma ##Premier Secretary ##Head of Security ##Manager of State Duma #Ministries ##Ministry of security ##Ministry of Defence ##Ministry of Internal Affairs ##Ministry of Foreign Affairs ##Ministry of Industry and Trading Ministries *Ministry of Foreign Affairs Takes care of the relations between New USSR and other nations. *Ministry of Internal Affairs Takes care of internal affairs and problems. **Department of Education Takes care of the educational system. **Department of youth and welfare Takes care of the youth and the welfare of the people. *Ministry of Defence Takes care of the denfences of the nation, their condition and The Armed Forces of New USSR. **Department of military Affairs Takes care of troop movement outside the New USSR. *Ministry of Industry and Trading Takes care of the nations industry, the economics of the nation and trading inside New USSR. Takes care of trades and tech deals that goes out of the nation. *Ministry of security **Department of The Red Guard Takes care of the security inside the nation. primarily around pubic building, The State Duma, The Winter Palace and House of The Government. ***office of the Border Guard Division Offices under the command of The Red Guard. Takes care of immigration, emigration and the borders of the nation. Military All military information regarding The Armed Forces of New USSR can be found here. Geography the state of New USSR is splitted in 4 regions. the blue isles in the north is a restricted area and a no fly zone. The rural farms are concentrated mostly in the Lyubanskya region ( the green region) The only harbor in the nation is situated in the Kolbliya regoin ( the orange region), which is also where the capital, the city of Lesosibirsk is located. this is the only map of New USSR known to the outside world Economy Agriculture New USSR agricultural life strives with a lot of farms. After the recent change of leadership, the new Premier, Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir, ther was a reconstruction of the state, the government and all the laws in the nation. No farms in New USSR is to be owned by private companies, private persons, or bto be owned as a family farm. Energy The state of New USSR is aware of the enviroment, and all electricity is coming from sustainable energy-sources. After the change of commands, the new premier, Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir has decided that in three(3) years all power consumed by the state New USSR, should be of higher stanards and from nuclear powerplants. it is decided that there should be at least three(3) plants producing nuclear power. Transport Science and Technology Demographics Largest cities Lesosibirsk is the only city in the New USSR so far. Religion The people of New USSR do not follow any specific religion. Health The health of New USSR is at a breaking point. Doctors and researchers are curently developing a new kind of medicine to cure cancer without the need of any therapy. The healthcare is some of the finest in th world, with new doctors graduating from University of New USSR every year the hospitals are flourishing with young talents to serve the country. Education After the change of commands, the new premier, Aleksiya Romanov Jerska Vladimir, decided to build a brand new military facility which should serve as a military academy and primarily base of military movements inside New USSR and the nations surrounding the state. University of Lesosibirsk thumb|right|Univerity of Lesosibirsk. University of Lesosibirsk is the first of two Universities in New USSR. Uni of Lesosibirsk is primarily focused on humanitarian courses. The University have a capacity of 2500 students. Courses of Uni Lesosibirsk French, German, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, Archaeology, Biological Anthropology, Politics and International Relations, Social Anthropology, Sociology, Anglo-Saxon, Norse and Celtic, Architecture, Asian and Middle Eastern Studies, Classics, Economics, English, Geography, History, University of New USSR thumb|right|University of New USSR. University of New USSR is the first of two Universities in New USSR. Uni of New USSR is primarily focused on sciencecourses. The University have a capacity of 3000 students. Courses of Uni New USSR Astrophysics, Biochemistry, Biological and Biomedical Sciences, Chemistry, Genetics, Geological Sciences, History and Philosophy of Science, Materials Science, Neuroscience, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physical Sciences, Physics, Physiology: Development and Neuroscience, Plant Sciences, Psychology, Systems Biology, Zoology, Culture Tourism thumb|left|Zolotoy Plyazh. The part of Lesosibirsk best known to foreigners and tourist is called "zolotoy plyazh" which mean golden beach, its the name of the area with hotels alongside the beach. Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Red team Category:Communist Nation